Non-commissioned Officers Sugormin
The Non-commissioned Officers Sugormin (下士官スゴーミン, Kashikan Sugōmin?) are the elite soldiers of the Space Empire Zangyack's military. They lead the Gormin in battle, captain the Zangyack battle cruisers, and support the Action Commanders. Characteristics Sugormin are silver-blue robotic humanoids, bulkier than a Gormin but slightly smaller than an Action Commander. Sugormin normally operate in teams of three. Their large arms are fitted with laser cannons which prove devastating as a giant as well as large claws for melee combat. Sugormin can also transform into jet fighters for aerial combat or to combine into a hovercraft for an Action Commander to ride on. Like the Gormin, when not fighting they take part in recreational activities on their ships such as Card Games which they use as an opportunity to bully and abuse their Gormin underlings. History The Sugormin first appeared on Earth in the Great Legend War where they led hundreds of Gormin into battle against the past 34 Super Sentai teams. Despite possessing overwhelming numbers, the Sugorming were routed along with the other ground forces before AkaRanger gave the order for the Sentai teams to unleash all their power at once, obliterating the Invasion Fleet at the cost of scattering the Super Sentai powers across the universe. The Sugormin would return two years later along with a second invasion fleet under the command of Prince Warz Gill only to be foiled over and over by the Gokaigers who had found the lost super sentai powers and came to earth in search of the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. As the Gokaigers continued in their hinderance of Zangyack's efforts to conquer the planet, fights with giant Sugormin trios became everyday events. When Deratsueigar grew, dozens of giant Sugormin rather than the usual three appear, though the Gokaigers managed to easily eradicate all of them with their new formation, Shinken GokaiOh. Sugormin were also key part of a plot headed by Action Commander Regaeru who attempted to switch the minds of world leaders with those of Sugormin who would then use the authority of the world leaders to hand Earth over to Zangyack. As usual, this plan was foiled by the Gokaigers. The Hyper Battle DVD, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: Let's Do This Goldenly! Roughly! 36 Round Gokai Change!! features a hybrid form of a clone of Barizorg named Karizorg and a Sugormin called . He is destroyed by Gokai Red in Gold Mode. Successive pairs of Sugormin were sent to support the Great Insarn against GokaiOh and GoJyuJin only to be dealt with by Gokai Silver as the five Gokaigers defeated Insarn. In the final battle on Earth, numerous Sugormin and Gormin stationed on the Gigant Horse were defeated by Gokai Red and Gokai Silver as they, having boarded after ramming into the flagship in the Free Joker, fought their way to Emperor Ackdos Gill. Countless Sugormin and Gormin were destroyed when Gokai Red turned the Gigant Horse's weapons against and annihilated the massive Zangyack Great Fleet that had been assembled from across the universe. The Gigant Horse was destroyed and Emperor Ackdos Gill died at the hands of the Gokaigers soon after, and so the Space Empire Zangyack would fragment into divided factions over the following month. Super Hero Taisen A pair of Sugormin were a part of the revived Dai-Zangyack army led by the new Emperor Gokai Red to wipe out the Kamen Riders, ensuring the survival of the Super Sentai. As part of the Zangyack force, the Sugormin participated in the attack on in which Gokai Red fought its resident Kamen Riders and . After Tsukasa and Marvelous' ruse was revealed and Dai-Zangyack joined with to form the Shocker-Zangyack Alliance, the combined army was wiped out by a gathering of Kamen Riders and Super Sentai. Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger An army of Sugormin and Gormin were a part of Bacchus Gill's Zangyack remnant army, led by Waredonaiyer, which was wiped out by the Go-Busters and Gokaigers as well as the Kyoryugers. Behind the scenes Portrayal Across Gokaiger, the various Sugormin were voiced by several voice actors, including , , , , and . An unknown amount of suit actors also worked as Sugormin, one of them being . Notes *"Sugoomin" comes from "sugomi", the verb form of "sugomu", aptly "to threaten". *The enlarged Sugormins in Fighter Plane Mode greatly resemble Metang from the Pokèmon series. *The reason there are no more than three seen at a time, is that Toei actually only made three of them. See Also External links *The Sugormin on the TV Asahi site Category:Sentai Foot Soldiers Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Space Empire Zangyack